


Bulletproof Weeks

by Winchesterek



Series: Laughter Lines [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Breakup, M/M, Post season 3a, seasons 3b and beyond don't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles visits Derek in NY after Derek leaves BH. Derek can’t promise that he’ll ever come back and Stiles can’t stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this before the news about Hoechlin leaving TW for twmicobang on Tumblr. And since I like to believe none of the seasons exist after 3a (and if they do I get to pick and choose what's acceptable which isn't much lol), this is a fic about what happens when Derek leaves BH at the end of 3a and after Cora is already back in South America.
> 
> The lovely soundtrack & art is by [banshee-cheekbones on Tumblr](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/).
> 
> To reblog the fic & art on Tumblr [go here!](http://sterekbros.tumblr.com/post/113943824231)

_ _

_"So what happened to bullet proof weeks in your arms_  
_What happened to feeling cheap radio songs_  
_What happened to thinking the world was flat_  
_What happened, yeah what happened to that?" [_[x](http://8tracks.com/doctorkaitlyn/bulletproof-weeks)]

 

***

Stiles dropped his bag onto the floor of the small Brooklyn apartment. There wasn't much in it - a bed, dresser, chest, table and chair. It looked barely lived in other than the clothing strewn across the unmade bed.

“I would’ve cleaned up, but -”

Stiles looked over at Derek and nodded. Stiles hadn't exactly let Derek know he was coming. He’d just found him and shown up. From what Stiles could see, there wasn't much to be cleaned up as it was. He shrugged out of his jacket and placed it on the back of Derek’s chair as he crossed the small space to the bed.

“This is probably the last place I thought I’d find you,” Stiles said. Derek stood on the other side of the room, arms crossed, closed off to Stiles and Stiles just watched him quietly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “I missed you,” Stiles whispered, looking down at his hands.

“I missed you too,” Derek croaked. Stiles looked up, watching Derek cross the room to him and turned his face up to catch Derek’s lips in a kiss when Derek dipped down to meet his. Neither said anything as clothes were stripped and they climbed into bed, losing themselves in warmth and home and mate.

Stiles wrapped himself around Derek, sighing and nuzzling against his chest as Derek’s arm curled around him. “You’re not coming back, are you?”

“I cant promise you that I will,” Derek said quietly, turning his face to place a kiss on Stiles’ temple.

“I can’t stay,” Stiles breathed.

“I know.”

Stiles was quiet, fingers idly tracing along Derek’s chest, relaxing against Derek’s hand smoothing up and down his back as they lay together.

“You know that I -” Derek started.

“I know,” Stiles said, placing a kiss against Derek’s chest. “I love you too. I’ll never stop loving you,” Stiles promised. “You’re it for me. You know that?” Stiles sniffled and shifted to bury his face against Derek’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” Derek whispered, holding Stiles tight against him, as if he were trying to force Stiles into his body so he’d never have to let him go again.

“It’s okay,” Stiles lied. Derek would be able to tell that he was lying. It would never be okay, but Stiles wanted it to be. He wanted Derek to be able to take the time he needed away from Beacon Hills, even if it meant being away from him. Even if Stiles couldn't stay with him. Stiles didn't know if he’d be able to wait forever, but he knew that he’d give it his best shot, even if it destroyed him. “We’ll figure it out, right? We have to.”

Stiles closed his eyes as Derek kissed his forehead, then kissed away his tears and held him close. They stayed there like that, wrapped in each others arms until the sun came up. Stiles had to force himself to get out of bed and shower. He made no real effort to wash Derek’s scent away, just stood there under the spray with Derek wrapped around him, holding on tight.

Once they were done, Stiles reluctantly dressed in fresh clothes, leaving the clothes he’d worn the previous day on the floor. He didn't bother to try and pack them, telling himself that Derek would need something to remember his scent. They stood in the apartment, holding each other for a long while, words failing Stiles for once. Stiles poured himself into a kiss that he hoped Derek understood before he grabbed his bag and left without a word.

Goodbye would be too painful and Stiles couldn't say goodbye to Derek. Because saying goodbye would mean that he’d never see him again. He knew that some part of Derek understood that, which was why Derek just watched him as he left. Stiles made it down to the end of the block before he turned back to look at the apartment building. He could see Derek watching him from the open window and Stiles had to keep himself from charging back up into the apartment and demanding that Derek keep him forever. Derek couldn't promise him forever. Not yet, anyway.

Stiles turned, heart breaking into a million pieces as he took his first step towards the bus stop. _Goodbye_ , he thought, tears flowing freely as he walked further and further away from Derek. There was no going back. He couldn't stay and Derek couldn't come back.

 

***

 _"I'll see you in the future when we're older_  
_And we are full of stories to be told_  
_Cross my heart and hope to die_  
_I'll see you with your laughter lines"_ [[x]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ccFSXgdv5U)


End file.
